


Night Sky

by sneykat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Other, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneykat/pseuds/sneykat
Summary: Loki's and Fandral's relationship is in the past. They're having a talk about Loki's new love interest.
Relationships: Dashingfrost (mentioned), Fandral/Loki (mentioned), Fandroki (mentioned), Jesse McCree/Loki Laufeyson (mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I won't receive death threats for this. Yes, I paired up Jesse McCree and Loki Laufeyson. Why? Because I wanted to roleplay with my bestie, we both like different things (characters, fandoms) and we had to make it work. The conclusion? Throw to characters into a relationship.   
> Since the main story is only to be found in the actual roleplay this is more of an excerpt of what is or what could be. I'm sorry to (possibly) disappoint, but Jesse McCree only gets briefly mentioned here. The whole fic is based on an addition towards the roleplay: a challenge for which my bestie and I are giving each other random words with which we have to work to write extra scenes for the roleplay focussing mainly on the character each of us is playing. This is my outcome for the word "night sky" and the character of Loki.  
> We had to alter the universe, because canon wouldn't have given us the chance to make this work.
> 
> Sorry, but this fic is not beta-read and English isn't my native language.

Nighttime had befallen Asgard. Loki was spending his time in one of the outdoor areas of the palace. This place still held the usual beauty. Everything was bathing in warm, indirect lights. Knowing the palace better than most Asgardians, who lived in it, Loki had come to find spots where he could spend his time without getting disturbed by anyone. This night was one of those festive ones at which no one went to bed early.

Asgardian celebrations were big, took long and usually lots of delicious dishes and alcohol were served. Amongst the dishes served was Loki’s favorite but he had left the table as soon as it seemed suitable for a prince of Asgard.

Thor’s thunderous laughter had accompanied his movements. Loki’s big brother was having a great time with his friends. He was the type to enjoy parties, alcohol, and company. Well, who would be surprised? After all Thor was the hero of a lot of the stories the warriors of Asgard exchanged during celebrations. With every memory shared the many storytellers tried to impress each other. Thor liked to be part of all this while Loki never had been talkative among their company. He had no interest in bragging about his actions and the others usually forgot to tell his part of the fights. Back then it had hurt him, but nowadays he simply felt too settled with this behavior to put the same amount of energy into his disappointment and frustration.

Here he was, the God of Mischief, back to the place he had used to call home for so many years. A lot of things had changed since Loki had found out that he was adopted. He still felt like he had lost his family. His home had never really felt like it was giving him shelter. With his mother gone and the trouble, which had happened between Odin and him or even Thor and him, Loki could not help but to not feel part of this family any longer. Yet he had come back to help fight a powerful enemy. It had been Thor who had come to Earth in order to bring him back. Loki had wanted to stay but the more Thor had told him about the danger for Asgard and its people the more worried he had become until eventually he had agreed to join the fight. He had not done it for Odin. He had done it for Thor and the citizens of Asgard. No matter what stories told about him he had always cared about the people.

They had won the fight. That was the reason for this celebration. Loki would not have spent more time in Asgard than necessary. He was missing his lover Jesse and after he had promised him to come back, he wanted to stick to his word. However, the Bifrost got partly damaged throughout the fight, which was the reason why Loki could not travel the rainbow bridge back to Midgard. It was not safe to use this passage through the realms and Loki was not stupid enough to try. The repairs would take some days, possibly weeks, and as long as they were not finished Loki was caught here. He knew of other portals to walk between worlds, but none of them was offering a direct passage to Earth.

Despite the relief of having saved Asgard Loki felt the weight of the moment resting on him so he had decided to seek solitude. His appetite was gone, and the noises of laughter and storytelling rather gave him a headache than joy. The music reached his ear even outside of the palace. At least it was tunes he favored.

Loki was just massaging his temples as he saw two boots stepping in front of him. Without looking up he could match the design with their possible owner. Loki stopped his actions and raised his head.

“People start to miss you, Loki,” Fandral the Dashing, one of Thor’s closest friends addressed him. He smirked but bowed ever so slightly. The blond sword master acknowledged Loki’s status within these walls but considered himself close enough to the princes to not bow too deep. His charms certainly made up for that.

“Oh really? Like whom? Judging from his laughter Thor’s still busy, the Allfather should be in his private chambers like usually this far into the celebration…” Loki let his voice trail off, because they both knew there was no one left to miss him. Fandral was trying to mention that he had noticed Loki’s disappearance which was nothing new for both, but he also tried to charm him.

“Well, the celebration is surely missing your grace,” Fandral replied with a smile. He liked to flirt, liked to flirt with Loki too and he also enjoyed beautiful company.

Loki stiffened but not because he would feel uncomfortable. It was his usual reaction to concentrate even more on his body language if he became aware of where he stood in hierarchy for the people he was accompanied by. His upright position accentuated his natural elegant posture.

No reply from the prince? “You are even more quiet than usual, Loki.” Fandral cared. In a way he always had. He scanned the Trickster God with his piercing blue eyes and tugged on the right side of his mustache.

“I do not consider it part of my business to share amusing stories,” Loki replied by voicing the obvious. Fandral nodded in return. “Like usual,” he added and moved to sit next to Loki. A little too close like he had used to do in the past, whenever they were in private, which they were just then. It spoke for Fandral’s knowledge of Loki to be able to find him even if the Trickster wanted to be alone. Still the same old nervous tick, Fandral thought to himself as he was watching Loki’s right-hand fumbling with his left. Fandral moved to softly place his hand on Loki’s thigh. With that gesture he made Loki look up at him. A halfway questioning gaze from the prince followed. Loki did not brush away Fandral’s hand, but he also did not lean into the touch.

“There were times you enjoyed me feeling you up like this,” Fandral whispered into Loki’s ear as he moved his lips close to his skin. It was true. The two of them had had a secret affair. It was the longest ongoing one Loki had ever had. The reason why they had kept it a secret was because Fandral impossibly could tell his best friend Thor that he was having sex with his younger brother and for Loki’s part he just didn’t like his sexual preferences to get discussed out in the open – especially not at the palace.

Loki finally moved. He rested his hand on the back of Fandral’s. “I have had many others since back then,” he answered. “I know. But you also had me in-between,” Fandral teased. It made Loki chuckle. “This is not about me, but another.” Fandral sounded convinced of his conclusion. Loki did not even have to give him his approval. The dashing, flirtatious swords man was possibly the most experienced man when it came to matters of love and sexual pleasure whom Loki had ever met. He was just able to understand these sorts of things.

“So, who managed to steal your heart, my prince?” Fandral dug deeper into this. He was curious and he knew Loki well enough to understand that he would not fall in love easily. “Please do not tell me that some evil source managed to resurrect Amora,” he went on and dared the reference to the one girl Loki had fallen for in the past. No one knew about the one human Loki had fallen in love with centuries ago, so the Trickster granted it to Fandral to not mention him as well.

“You would be surprised,” Loki replied and could not help a daring little smirk.

So, Amora was off the table. Fandral was glad that he had asked into it for he would not doubt that evil witch to find a way to get back to life.

“Are we talking about a man or a marvelous woman?”

“A man.”

“An Asgardian man?”

“No?!” It somehow was fun to play this guessing game and for the first time this evening Loki managed the hint of a smile.

“Loki, weren’t you the one to tell Thor that a human life runs out in the blink of an eye and that he would lose Jane sooner or later?!”

“What makes you think we’re talking about a mortal?”

“You have been to Midgard. Who else would we be talking about?”

Loki chuckled. It was true. He had fallen for a human again – a male one to be precise.

“Two brothers lost,” Fandral concluded and shook his head in an amused smirk but turned more serious as he caught up on what was bothering the young prince. “You cannot go to see him…” Of course, Fandral as well as any other Asgardian knew that a damaged Bifrost meant to lose the opportunity to travel between the realms. Loki nodded.

“Is this the reason you’re sitting out here, feeling unwell?” The dashing warrior had not forgotten about the fact that Loki had massaged his temples the moment he had found him out here.

“Possibly.”

“What adds to it?”

Loki let go of his straight posture and leaned back on the bench of stone. He lifted his head to look up into the air. “I told him that, if he looked very closely, he possibly could spot a bit of Asgard’s glory on the night sky,” he replied.

Loki was trying to feel somewhat closer to his lover, Fandral thought to himself and softly squeezed Loki’s thigh, still holding it after all.

“You will see him again,” he tried to assure the Trickster.

“I promised to come back,” Loki agreed.

“What’s his name?”

“Jesse. Jesse McCree.”

Fandral nodded. “Tell that Jesse McCree that he can consider himself terribly lucky.”

Loki smiled. “I think he already knows.”

Fandral chuckled. “What about you? Does he make you happy?”

“Yes.”

Again, Fandral smirked. The answer was as short as it could be and yet it was all saying.

“Would you betray him?”

“No?!”

“Well, in that case I am afraid all I can do to ease your pain is to massage your headache away,” Fandral replied. His words made Loki chuckle and he moved to stretch out. He rested his head on Fandral’s lap and closed his eyes. Soft hands skillfully started to massage his temples as Loki’s mind drifted off. He was dreaming about the reunion with the man he fell in love with. For the moment being he was glad that Fandral was still so remarkably close to him that they could share a talk of such intimate nature.


End file.
